Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module accommodation structure that accommodates an antenna module configured by forming an antenna on a substrate in a housing.
Description of the Related Art
As an existing antenna module accommodation structure of this type, for example, there is a structure illustrated in FIG. 1, which is disclosed in Patent Document 1. A transmission and reception antenna 1 that transmits and receives millimeter radio waves is accommodated in a casing 2 and a radome 3 protecting the transmission and reception antenna 1 from bounding stones, rain, and the like is attached to the fore surface of the transmission and reception antenna 1. An antenna unit 11 is installed on a vehicle with metal brackets 16 and a shielding member 4 projecting from the fore surface of the antenna unit 11 is provided under the metal brackets 16.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses an accommodation structure for accommodating an electronic circuit module configured by a circuit substrate 7 and an antenna coil 8 in a resin case 9, which is illustrated in FIG. 2. An integrated circuit (IC) chip 6 is mounted on the circuit substrate 7 and the antenna coil 8 is connected to the circuit substrate 7 to transmit and receive information in the form of radio waves. The electronic circuit module is inserted into an elongated groove provided in the resin case 9 from a slit 10 to be accommodated in the resin case 9.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses an antenna module accommodation structure configured by integrally molding an antenna module 20 in a case 21, which is illustrated in FIG. 3. The antenna module 2 is installed under a surface layer 101 of a plurality of main layers 100 before the main layers 100 are put into a cavity opened in a molding mold. Thereafter, the main layers 100 and the antenna module 20 soaked in resin are put together into the cavity and pressed and heated. With this process, the antenna module 20 is integrally molded in the case 21.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-258044
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-243443
Patent Document 3: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3138503